¿Quién de ellos fue?
by kunochan93
Summary: Hinata Hyuga fue victima de un hombre, lo único que sabe es...que es un Akatsuki. Palabrad altisonantes, violencia, contenido sexual. Resubido, gracias Nobume Yato :)
1. Chapter 1

_NO SOY DUEÑO/A DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, TODOS SON PROPIEDAD DE KISHIMOTO._

_Antes de leer, quiero advertir que es contenido fuerte; palabras, escenas, que no son aptas para todos. Queda bajo responsabilidad de quien lee. Si eres menor de edad y estás leyendo pese al rating M+ déjame decirte que eres un precoz. xDDD._

_CAPITULO 1: ODA Y ELEGÍA._

No sabía exactamente el momento en el que aquella explosión la había alejado de su equipo. Se levantó con un dolor tremendo de cabeza, estaba a punto de oscurecer y sintió como su cuerpo dejó de responderle; era lógico, había volado muchos metros y quizá caído desde una distancia considerable.  
Con dificultad caminó hasta llegar a un lado, en donde se quitó parte de sus ropas, necesitaba limpiar sus heridas antes de que se infectaran, pero... desafortunadamente para ella, no era la única persona presente. Escondido entre los árboles se encontraba un hombre que lascivamente la miraba con deseo desde hace rato.

La chica se quedó en ropa interior y el hombre vio sus muslos, caderas y pechos, llevando una de sus manos hasta su pene y ahí mismo comenzó a autoestimularse, era lo único que podía hacer por el momento; deleitarse con la imagen de aquella mujer mientras se lo jalaba.

Después de unos minutos el individuo había terminado, su semen había salido desde su pene disparado hacia el tronco de un árbol dando término a su excitación, estaba deseoso de poder obtener más, pero debía irse, con desgana lo metió de nuevo en su pantalón y con pesar decidió retirarse del lugar, pero justo cuando estaba dando el primer paso vio como la chica se quitaba sus panties para lavarlas en el lago.

La imagen de aquella chica volvió a apoderarse de su mente y sumido profundamente en sus propios deseos de satisfacción se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Estaba en cuatro escondida detrás de una gran roca, seguramente nadie la hubiese visto si no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como él lo estaba; aprecio sus nalgas relamiendo con lujuria sus labios desde, ahí podía ver perfectamente su vagina. El como ella se movía cuando tallaba a sus ropas parecían como si lo estuviese incitando, como si lo provocará.  
El hombre volvió a sacar su miembro y lo jaló un par de veces para luego, tomar rápidamente sus caderas y clavárselo hasta el fondo _**\- ¡AAAAHHH! **_\- la mujer gritó de dolor, no estaba lubricada, su vagina no se había preparado para recibir a un hombre, además era virgen. El hombre inmediatamente tapo su boca y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo encima de ella dejándola pecho tierra, mientras la chica sólo lloraba en silencio, presa del pánico y la desesperación del momento.

-_**Eres preciosa**_\- escuchó de su agresor, quien comenzó a moverse embistiéndola con más fuerza cada vez, ella estaba asustada e intentaba liberarse pero la fuerza de él era mayor, además se dio cuenta que el forcejeo lo estimulaba excitándolo cada vez más.  
No tardo mucho cuando sintió como comenzaba a besar y moder su espalda, ese momento el golpeteo de cada embestida era ensordecedor. Definitivamente la perturbaba; toda una oda para él y la elegía para ella.

La mujer que tenía por nombre Hinata Hyuga intentaba safarse de la situación, _"me están violando"_ era lo único que pensaba. Había llorado tanto que sus lágrimas habían formado lodo en la tierra.

Habían pasado más de diez minutos y el hombre continuaba embistiéndola sin piedad, ella ya había alcanzado el orgasmo y su cuerpo no podía más, estaba cansada de luchar, de llorar. El hombre ya la había penetrado, la había masturbado, había apretado sus pechos y lastimado sus pezones, había mordido su espalda y sus nalgas estaban enrojecidas y doloridas de las tremendas nalgadas que le había propinado, ¿que más quería?.

Hinata estaba ida, escuchando sus embestidas -_**eres deliciosa-**_volvió a hablarle y ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más -_**pero desafortunadamente esta es la única vez que podré cogerte hacerte mía, así que lo haré hasta que no pueda más, hasta que me duela o me quede sin pene, lo que suceda primero **_-fue lo último que escuchó, sintiendo como el hombre incrementaba la velocidad y fuerza, ella gritó precibiendo de nuevo el orgasmo venir, dejó caer su cabeza sin dejar de llorar y lentamente cerró sus ojos, estaba exhausta y asustada, pero no podía mantenerse despierta. Su cuerpo continuaba pecho tierra, un hombre del cual no conocía ni su rostro le había arrebatado su virginidad, lo último que pudo ver era un pedazo de la ropa de su agresor; era lo que parecía una capa negra con una nube roja "Akatsuki" pensó inmediatamente aterrada.

Lo único que deseaba era tener la dicha de volver a despertar, ; un criminal clase S la estaba violado y el pronóstico no era para nada favorable_**\- ¡Ohhhh... Ahhhh!... Ummm... Grrr-**_ escuchó notando un líquido caliente en su interior. _HINATA CON LA POCA CONCIENCIA QUE LE QUEDABA, SABIA PERFECTAMENTE QUE ESE HOMBRE SE ESTABA CORRIENDO DENTRO DE ELLA _y con ello en mente, su cuerpo cedió, perdiendo la conciencia.  
Después de una hora de satisfacción, y de eyacular dentro de ella tantas veces como quizo y le fue posible, el akatsuki se levantó, dejando a la mujer inconsciente boca abajo - _**gracias preciosa**_ -fueron sus últimas palabras. Rápidamente la volteó viendo por primera vez su rostro; era hermoso, todo en ella era hermoso, la vistió, la coloco recargada en una piedra, se acercó a su rostro y antes de marcharse la besó.

Esa noche había desahogado sus necesidades como hombre y estaba feliz de haberla tomado y de haberse despurgado. Por primera vez una mujer lo había excitando tanto hasta hacer que efectivamente el pene le doliese y de ella, bueno seguramente ella mañana no se podría ni sentar.

Se acomodó sus ropas y se marchó, con la esperanza de que algún día el destino la pusiese de nuevo en su camino para una continuación.

Cuando despertó vio que su equipo estaba con ella, su cuerpo estaba molido, todo le molestaba, no podía ni caminar del dolor y con sufrimiento recordaba lo que ese Akatsuki le había hecho. Seguramente él no se había percatado de la pista que le había dado cuando vio su bata, y conocía por el libro bingo, la cara de algunos de sus integrantes, la pregunta era…

¿Quién de todos ellos había sido?


	2. Interrogatorio parte 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, NO SOY MIOS, SON DE kISHI.

* * *

_**CAPITULO 2: INTERROGATORIO PARTE 1.**_

* * *

Un mes había transcurrido desde la desafortunada noche y desde entonces no había podido conciliar el sueño. Cuando intentaba dormir inmediatamente su mente recreaba la escena, siempre era lo mismo, ella tirada en el suelo boca abajo, sintiendo las embestidas del hombre, el dolor de sus dientes clavarse en su carne y sobre todo el final que trataba de olvidar a toda costa; sentir su fluido dentro de su vagina.

Muchas de esas noches se había despertado gritando, pidiendo por auxilio, implorando que la soltase, haciendo que medio clan se levantase por el escándalo.

Hiashi Hyuga muchas veces se había acercado a su hija, para preguntarle ¿Qué le había sucedido?, pero ella siempre salía con la misma respuesta "**Nada, es que tuve una pesadilla". **Por supuesto que su padre no le creía, pero poco podía hacer si ella no confesaba.

No fue hasta dos meses después que sin más remedio tuvo que confesar a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía **"Fui violada por un Akatsuki "** había dicho causando la indignación de todo el consejo de ancianos, el hokage y sobre todo su padre, quien de inmediato ordenó una cacería.

—Quiero a todos los Akatsuki frente a mí y cuando descubra… ¿Quién de ellos fue?, juró que lo primero que haré será mandarle a cortar el miembro, como castigo a su cobardía— el consejo no tuvo más que aceptar su confesión, pues Hinata Hyuga había sido atacada por uno de ellos cuando se encontraba en una misión a la cual ellos mismos habían enviado.

Tras seis meses de cacería, mucho esfuerzo y unas cuantas bajas, por fin habían logrado confinar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki. El torturador mayor Ibiki Morino, se encargaría de obtener la información necesaria.

Los principales sospechosos eran sobre todo los miembros más jóvenes (menores de 30) pues según los oficiales, eran los que más deseaban un encuentro íntimo tenían las hormonas más alborotadas, seguido de los adultos mayores de 40 y al final los adultos menores de 35, siendo estos los de mayor experiencia y por ende los menos "necesitados"

Entonces pues, dentro de aquella habitación se encontraban:

Deidara: un hombre rubio que tapaba la mitad de su rostro izquierdo con un mechón, según el libro bingo era un terrorista que se hacía llamar fiel admirador e J solf Kimblee, el famoso alquimista carmesí que había vivido hace más de 50 años.

Dentro de sus principales delitos se encontraban el haber volado toda una nación, haciendo que miles de personas muriesen al instante, fuera de sus ataques terroristas y de haber robado el jutsu secreto de su aldea, no había nada más relevante, sin embargo el no tener delitos de índole sexual no lo excluían de culpa. Después de él estaba…

Itachi Uchiha: el hombre del sharingan y de cabellos negros, el perverso hermano de Sasuke Uchiha, el propio genocida de su clan. Un hombre aparentemente sin escrúpulos, pero sumamente educado. Había aceptado desde un principio ir con los ninjas de la hoja, sin siquiera oponerse. Algo demasiado extraño para un asesino como él.

Acusado únicamente por haber asesinado a su familia. Tampoco tenía antecedentes de índole sexual, sin embargo hasta el momento era incluso más sospechoso que el terrorista, pues si había matado a toda su gente sin remordimientos, muy bien pudo haber sido quien atara a la Hyuga e ir por la vida sin sentir culpa.

El siguiente era Hidan: un chico de cabellos plateados, bastante apuesto, que se la pasaba hablando del Jashinismo. A simple vista parecía solo un fanático religioso cegado por ideales estúpidos y sin sentido sobre la inmortalidad y el sacrificio humano. Acusado por asesinar a miles de personas como parte de un culto. Era junto a Itachi uno de los principales sospechosos, ganándole por un pelín, pues su estado mental no era exactamente el mejor; deliraba a menudo y se autoflagelaba. De los cuatro que estaba ahí era quien más se quejaba y el más escandaloso. Sin embargo tampoco tenía antecedentes de agresión sexual. No solo era admirador de Jashin, si no del conde Vladimir Draculea

Y por último Kisame Hoshigaki; un ninja de la niebla bastante sanguinario, era un asesino por naturaleza, pensaron al instante que de haber sido él, quizá la hubiese matado y desaparecido el cuerpo. Acusado principalmente por asesinar a su superior y traicionar a la aldea. Tampoco tenía antecedentes de agresión sexual. Caracterizado principalmente por destazar a sus víctimas. Curiosamente de los tres era el menos sospechoso.

El interrogatorio no se demoró mucho en esperar. Ibiki Morino apareció frente a ellos, con esa cara intimidante. Ninguno de los Akatsuki se asustó, pues habían hecho incluso más los que él.

—Muy bien basuras, quiero saber que estaban haciendo la madrugada del primero de Julio — pronuncio haciendo entrar a la víctima para que se encararan. Todos los Akatsuki abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver a la chica frente a ellos; de cabello azul, piel blanca, rostro hermoso que denotaba mucha tristeza y un bulto en su vientre de ocho meses de embarazo. Los hombres se vieron entre sí y tragaron saliva sin siquiera saber el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

—Veo la culpa en sus rostros, uno de ustedes violó a la chica presente y como pueden ver las consecuencias saltan a la vista— dijo Morino, viéndolos fijamente, en espera de algún acto involuntario que lo delatara.

—No entiendo— habló el terrorista — ¿ y yo que tengo que ver? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

— ¿Seguro que no lo sabes? — le interrogo sin dejar de verlo, dejando que sus negros ojos penetraran los azules del rubio. Deidara se intimidó y se lamió los labios— responde, ¿en dónde estuviste el primero de julio en la madrugada?

—Duuu, estaba durmiendo. ¿Que no es obvio? — respondió con burla. Esa era la típica actitud de un hombre que intentaba pasar desapercibido, mostrando desinterés. El Morino sonrió.

—¿Y tú?...Uchiha Itachi, ¿en dónde estuviste? — el Uchiha suspiró, la pregunta era absurda, pero para su desgracia era exactamente la misma que la de Deidara

— Estaba durmiendo— exclamó haciendo que Ibiki arqueara una ceja

— Mientes— insistió haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera.

— Está bien— respondió— estaba violando a la chica— respondió con sarcasmo. Hinata se tensó ante la confesión, pero la voz del sujeto no era la misma, Hinata jamás olvidaría esas palabras ni su voz **"eres preciosa",** ni mucho menos ese **"eres deliciosa".** Ibiki apretó los puños, pues sabía que el Uchiha se estaba burlando de él, además había volteado a ver a la chica y de inmediato la vio negar. Hasta el momento Itachi Uchiha, estaba descartado, pero solo por el momento.

—Tú, el de la cascada, habla— Hidan sonrió de medio lado.

— Lo mismo de siempre, estaba rindiéndole culto a Jashin— dijo clavándose un clavo en la mano— ¡ahhhh, siiii, me siento vivo! — Ibiki lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, ¿valía la pena interrogarlo?.

—Mientes— le respondió haciendo que se incendiara de inmediato

—¡Mira maldito hijo de puta, Jashin no me permite decir mentiras, así que más te vale que me creas o esta noche te meteré un palo tan profundo por el culo que te saldrá por la boca!— respondió haciendo que la Hyuga se asustara todavía más, solo de imaginarse que ese pudo haber sido su destino le generaba un terror abrumador; él era Hidan el empalador.

—No me importa si le rezas a tu abuela, igual eres sospechoso, si te gusta empalar a la gente, muy bien pudiste empalarle otra cosa a la señorita— respondió, Hinata enrojeció sin poder creer lo que Ibiki decía — ¿y tú? — se dirigió ahora hacia el hombre de color azul.

La cara de Hinata palideció con solo pensar que ese sujeto la había… violado y peor aún era que si ése hombre resultaba ser el culpable, su hijo naciera con branquias. La chica tembló y entrelazó sus manos, rogándole a kami sama que no fuese él. Un rayo de esperanza se abrió entre todas aquellas nubes de dudas y cuando Hinata acomodó sus ideas, se dio cuenta que no podía ser él; era demasiado alto y se miraba bastante pesado, seguramente ni siquiera hubiese podido respirar si un hombre como él se le tirase encima.

—Estaba nadando en un lago…. — exclamó, haciendo que los peores miedos de la Hyuga se hiciesen realidad, ella había sido violada precisamente en la orilla de un lago. Llevó ambas manos a su boca, intentando contener sus lágrimas— que está cerca del país del viento— terminó y la Hyuga respiró aliviada, el acto se había llevado a cabo en el país del fuego.

Ibiki miró a los criminales con superioridad— créanme que… investigaremos si su coartada coincide con las declaraciones de las personas que los vieron— En ese momento todos levantaron una ceja.

Las cosas eran sumamente confusas; Itachi y Deidara tenía la complexión perfecta y el peso necesario para ser los culpables, ninguno de los dos era tan alto y se miraba tan pesado como para aplastarla, sin embargo el rubio no había demostrado interés en ella (aunque tampoco lo descartaba por eso) y la voz del hermano de Sasuke no coincidía con la del agresor, Kisame era demasiado grande para ella y la hubiese aplastado y Hidan, aunque estuviese la misma complexión de los dos primeros, estaba lo suficientemente loco como para sacrificarla por su dios y ella había salido ilesa dentro de lo que cabe .

Hinata suspiró reconociendo que hasta el momento de los cuatro Deidara y Hidan eran los principales sospechosos. Aunque todavía faltaba cotejar las pruebas con sus coartadas.

Las cosas eran aún mucho más confusas y todavía habían otros seis.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

_**Hasta el momento ¿De ellos cuatro, quién crees que fue?**_


	3. Interrogatorio parte 2

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: INTERROGATORIO SEGUNDA PARTE.**_

* * *

.

De entre la segunda tanta de hombres, la cual correspondía a los adultos mayores de 40 solamente se encontraban Kakuzu y Orochimaru.

El primero de ellos un hombre de piel extrañamente oscura que parecía encontrarse en estado de putrefacción. Sus extremidades estaban unidas con una especia de hilos, mismos que podía hacer salir de su boca cuando quisiese. Ese hombre era buscado por haber asesinado a todo el consejo de su aldea hace más de 50 años y por haber luchado contra el primer hokage. Era perteneciente a la aldea de la cascada que aunque era una de las menores su crimen no lo hacía menos culpable.

Dentro de su lista delictiva, se encontraban en su totalidad los asesinatos de ninjas con gran remuneración económica por su cuerpo. Sin ninguna otra cosa por agregar, parecía ser más un mezquino hombre que se impulsaba únicamente por el dinero. Que trataba los cuerpos humanos como moneda de cambio y nada más. A pesar de su longeva vida, que sobrepasaba los 90, en su expediente no existía ningún delito sexual o algo que no estuviese íntimamente relacionado con el dinero

Si, ese era Kakuzu de la aldea de la cascada.

Y el otro, de contraria piel a la de él. Orochimaru, un ex shinobi de la hoja, discípulo del tercer hokage y considerado un genio al igual que Itachi Uchiha desde muy temprana edad. De entre todos los Akatsuki parecía ser el más cruel y sanguinario, no solo porque utilizaba los cuerpos ajenos sin sentir pena por la muerte de todas las personas que habían sido asesinadas o genéticamente modificadas con propósitos experimentales, sino porque además le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos ajenos. Con el propósito de conservar la inmortalidad y el poder absoluto, robaba los cuerpos de los ninjas que estaban dentro de su objetivo y tras ello, cuando el cuerpo en cuestión comenzaba a degradarse, lo desechaba a la basura, no sin antes aparecer frente a los familiares de la persona fallecida y no contento con ello, utilizaba su imagen para continuar con sus experimentos, haciendo todo tipo de atrocidades dándole mala fama a quien había muerto meses atrás. Muchos en la aldea, decían que en los años que estuvo dentro como un shinobi más, él actuaba de forma normal, e incluso en su tiempo había sido considerado para ser el cuarto hokage, sin embargo y a pesar de ser discípulo suyo el tercero no confianza plenamente en él, pues al poco tiempo descubrieron que los ninjas de la hoja comenzaban a desaparecer siendo el principal sospechoso. Otros tantos decían incluso que varias veces lo habían visto espiar a Itachi Uchiha, incluso había quienes decían que se lo saboreaba mientras el niño de siete años entrenaba.

Para sorpresa de todos, Orochimaru no tenía ningún crimen de tipo sexual, ni pederastia. Su historial criminalístico se limitada a experimentos con cuerpos, asesinatos y robo de identidad, pero nada más. "Nada más".

Ibiki Morino ordenaba a Kakashi y Gai que hiciesen pasar a los dos Akatsukis. Los interrogaría ahí mismo junto a los tres anteriores, pero sin dejar que ninguno se viese las caras. Para ello hizo que Deidara, Itachi , Kisame y Hidan se dieran la vuelta quedando de espaldas a los dos que recién entraban . — ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos…Ibiki? — escuchó la raposa voz del que había sido un aliado.

—No estamos aquí para una charla, cierra la boca, siéntate y cállate— le ordenó haciendo que Kakashi lo sentase a la fuerza.

—He-he-he— rió burlón. Ibiki no caería en sus provocaciones.

Kakuzu por otro lado, se vería notablemente tranquilo, había entrado sin oponerse o decir alguna cosa. Simplemente tomó asiento y se limitó a escuchar lo que el hombre tenía por decirles.

—Las basuras como ustedes, no merecen consideración alguna, son criminales que deben ser asesinados de inmediato, pero desafortunadamente no puedo hacer eso, así que como verán— pausó señalando a la Hyuga, quien se encontraba todavía ahí dentro, estaba demasiado apenada por lo que Morino había dicho unos momentos antes, pero entendía sus razones—alguien de ustedes fue tan cobarde de aprovecharse de la señorita Hyuga y como pueden ver las consecuencias de ese ataque saltan a la vista— Kakuzu y Orochimaru voltearon a verla. Uno de ellos alzó una ceja y el otro simplemente sonrió.

—Veo que la juventud se divierte y luego trata de buscar culpables— pronunció el hombre de pálida apariencia.

—¿Que insinúas Orochimaru?, ¿que la Hyuga lo buscó a propósito? — cuestionó con molestia, viendo como la chica agachaba la cabeza.

—No precisamente—respondió sin dejar de verla— más bien… creo que tiene miedo de decirle a Hiashi sama que su embarazo se debió a su promiscuidad— la ceja de Morino se movió y Hinata rápidamente levantó la cabeza.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó a punto de estallar en llanto.

—Eso dicen tod…

— ¡CALLATE! —gritó el hombre y Orochimaru sonrió de lado— no eres tu quien debe hacer las preguntas— tronó sus dedos— ¡díganme, ¿en dónde estuvieron el primero de julio por la noche? — hizo la misma pregunta haciendo que los hombres que le daban la espalda rodaran los ojos— ¡tú, el de la cascada… confiésalo! — Kakuzu volteó a verlo con molestia.

—Estuve en una oficina de recolección—respondió sin dejar de ver a la chica, quien lo veía aterrada.

— ¿Qué tanto la ves? — pregunto Morino— ¿estas tratando de recordar como era su cuerpo desnudo? —Hinata enrojeció, tapándose los ojos.

—¡Ibiki sama! — grito apenada.

—No—contestó el akatsuki—es demasiado joven, es asqueroso que yo siendo un viejo, intente aprovecharme de ella, bien puede ser mi nieta.

—¡Que enternecedor discurso! — pronuncio con voz suave— pero…!no te creo! — su voz cambió drásticamente— eres un criminal, ¿me vas a decir que tienes escrúpulos?

—Piensa lo que quieras, yo no fui— pronunció en calma, cosa que le pareció extraña. Disimuladamente volteo hacia Hinata, quien se enfocaba en Orochimaru, este no había dejado de verla en todo ese tiempo.

— ¡Orochimaru!, ¿en dónde estuviste el primero de julio por la noche?

Orochimaru abandonó el cuerpo de la Hyuga y miro fijamente a Ibiki— ¿Qué más voy a hacer? — le preguntó sonriendo de medio lado— experimentando—contestó

— ¿Experimentando?, ¿en dónde?

— ¿En mi laboratorio por supuesto? —sonrió

— ¿Me crees idiota?

—¿Piensas que voy a revelarte la ubicación de mis escondites?.

—Estabas en tu laboratorio experimentando, con algún cuerpo o… es que tienes miedo de admitir que estabas experimentando la sensación de una chica moverse tras un acto de abuso sexual cerca de un lago, ¡no mientras Orochimaru, te vieron cerca de un lago en el país del fuego, curiosamente quien te vió dijo que tus ropas estaban empapadas! — el sanin continuó sonriendo.

—No me pudieron haber visto— respondió, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos— yo no estaba esa noche en el país del fuego, ya te lo dije… además…abandoné Akatsuki hace muchos años— Ibiki supo que su coartada no había funcionado, pero Orochimaru e Itachi eran incluso más inteligentes que él, por lo que seguramente planeaban algo.

—Eso lo dices tú— terminó para seguir con el hombre de la cascada— dices que eres incapaz de ponerle una mano encima, pero asesinos como ustedes tienden a mentir, varias personas han dicho que vieron unas capas con nubes rojas rondando los bosques, pero veremos si su declaración, se relaciona con la de esas personas y…Orochimaru, no creas que porque abandonaste Akatsuki, estas exento.

—Sé que tan insistente eres, no te voy a contradecir— Morino hirvió por dentro. De la declaración de esos hombres no había sacado demasiado información, pero todavía faltaban otros dos y una mujer por declarar y sabía que lo pudiesen decir los demás era crucial, en algún momento alguien cometería un error y estaba en espera de ello.

—Muevan al grupo de los más jóvenes hacia la derecha y lleven a estas miserables ratas a la izquierda—indicó y ambos shinobis asintieron— que traigan al siguiente grupo y más refuerzos—ordenó a Yamato y éste asintió. Llamando a unos cuantos anbus.

Hinata agachó su cabeza, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el "verdugo mental". Las cosas se complicaban aún más, no había claridad. De nuevo, el cuerpo de Kakuzu era demasiado grande y pesado, la voz de Orochimaru era demasiado rasposa y no coincidía con la de su agresor, pero si consideraba la manera en la que la había estado viendo y que éste podía cambiar de cuerpo, muy bien podía cambiar su voz, por lo que con terror empezó a dudar del sanin _"Que horror_" un hijo mitad serpiente, su cuerpo se estremeció ante la sola idea _"esta es la única vez que podré cogerte, hacerte mía, así que lo haré hasta que no pueda más, hasta que me duela o me quede sin pene, lo que suceda primero" _pensó y de inmediato comenzó a temblar. Si relacionaba todo, a Orochimaru no le importaba desgastar su cuerpo, porque lo podía cambiar fácilmente… ¿había sido Orochimaru?.

"_No por favor no"_ dijo en sus adentros comenzando a rezar, pues Orochimaru aparentemente tenía el peso y la estatura ideal. Lo único que no encajaba con él era su voz, pero ahora que lo meditaba, los otros también pudieron haberla fingido por lo que Itachi Uchiha volvía a convertirse en un sospechoso como los demás.

Las cosas se complicaban, de cuatro se habían descartado dos, luego de dos descartaron uno dando un total de tres posibles, todo para que al final la suma terminara aumentando a cuatro.

No quería ni imaginarse que de la siguiente ronda, la cifra en lugar de bajar, aumentase.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Hasta ahora... QUIEN CREES QUE FUE?**_

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

_**Perdón por no actualizar, pero me quedé sin computadora y tipear en el celular no está cool. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**_


	4. Interrogatorio parte 3

_**INTERROGATORIO PARTE 3**_

_**-.-.-.**_

Casi de inmediato entro la siguiente tanda. Hinata abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. Bien aquí están los últimos hombres que faltaban.

Uno de ellos, era un tal Pain, un chico de cabello bermellón, con muchos piercing en la cara; su cara mostraba tal seriedad que podía congelar solo con la mirada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y tenía en su rostro una cara de fastidio que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a atacarlos.

Luego… ¿una planta-hombre? Hinata no entendía muy bien qué clase de cosa era aquella mitad blanca con negro dentro de una planta, pero estaba segura que definitivamente ese tipo no había sido. No era que lo haya visto o algo por el estilo, pero con semejante aspecto dudaba que podía siquiera hacer algo así, además su estabilidad o más bien su habilidad mental no era muy buena, parecían haber dos tipos de personalidades que nada tenían que ver una con otra. Hinata suspiró.

Luego, estaba un enmascarado que no había querido decir su edad, a Ibiki no le quedó más remedio que pasarlo con los últimos debido a que actuaba tan infantil que más que un adulto parecía un niño , aunque eso no lo descartaba del todo, prefirió dejarlo hasta el final pues…no le pareció un tipo bastante relevante. Y al final los ojos se Hinata se abrieron de par en par, ¿es enserio?, se preguntó internamente, ¿en que estaban pensando? ¿De verdad?, era lo más absurdo y ridículo que jamás había visto; ahí dentro, como uno de los sospechosos, estaba una mujer de nombre Konan, quien irritada veía a Hinata con cierto asco.

¿Y ustedes me están culpando de haber violado y peor aún embarazado a esta chica? —les preguntó furiosa, apretando sus puños y viendo a Morino con desdén.

— ¿Eres un Akatsuki, no? — ella asintió— entonces eres sospechosa.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo? , ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, es decir, de donde, ósea, ¿Cómo es que mi cuerpo produce espermatozoides para embarazarla si soy mujer?, ¿eres estúpido o qué?

— ¡Silencio! —Grito molesto— ¡yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí, así que siéntate y cállate!.

Pain se levantó de su asiento y miro al hombre despectivamente— No vuelvas a hablarle así—respondió viéndolo con fiereza. Ibiki sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿O si no que? … vas a violar a ora chica? —comenzaba de nuevo con su interrogatorio. Pain arrugo la nariz y apretó los labios.

—No sé de qué tonterías me estás hablando, no necesito incurrir a ese tipo de actos.

—Es cierto—intervino Tobi— él hace de todo con Konan— dijo haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo enrojecida.

—Ese no es tu asunto Tobi—respondió tranquilamente.

IbiKI sonrió de nuevo — Precisamente por eso eres más sospechoso, los tipos como tú, desean tener a todas las mujeres bajo sus pies y experimentar en el cuerpo de otras, les provoca satisfacción, ¿no es así maldito enfermo?.

—Ya te dije que dejes de decir tonterías—contesto sin exaltarse. Sabia a o que el hombre quería llegar. Quería que le diera un motivo por el cual desconfiar o hacerlo enfurecer y así poder castigarlo aún más, "pobre ingenuo" dijo para sus adentros. Si alguien sabia de tortura, engaños y métodos para conseguir sus objetivos era él.

—Eso dicen todos, soy inocente y una vez los dejan libres vuelven a hacer sus fechorías.

—He venido voluntariamente—contestó el de Amegakure— No tengo nada que esconder.

Hinata miraba al hombre completamente sorprendida. Era el primero de todos los akatsukis que le creía su inocencia y no por descarte como Kakuzu, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, el tipo azul también era demasiado pesado como para que su cuerpo lo soportara durante aquel desagradable acto. Siendo de esa manera, había dos descartados por peso, dos por negación; Orochimaru y la planta carnívora humana, uno por evidencia y quizá otro por…deficiencia mental.

—Lo siento Ibiki sama—comento un chico anbu— hemos cometido un error, la chica no debería estar aqui—Konan volteo a verlos con obviedad— faltaba él— comentaron, haciendo pasar a un chico de cabellos rojos y cara de porcelana, a simple vista parecía un jovenzuelo.

— ¿Por qué esta con este grupo? —interrogo ante la clara juventud del chico.

—Porque dijo tener 38—Ibiki sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿De verdad? —los chicos asintieron.

—Entonces…si no eres lo que aparentas, bien puedes ser el culpable, ¿no? —Sasori levanto una ceja.

—Me estas desesperando— contesto el pelirrojo.

—Sí, te desesperaste al igual que aquella noche, ¿no?.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Después de muchos años sin sexo, se te hizo fácil ver a una joven y como eres prácticamente un viejo, se te antojo, ¿no es así?.

—Me sorprenden tus palabras, es como si te estuvieras proyectando en otros—Ibiko hizo un gesto de molestia.

— ¡Silencio, ya les dije que yo soy quien hace las palabras aquí!

—Esto es estúpido, no me interesa la chica—dijo viéndola de reojo—además, desde hace mucho renuncie a un cuerpo de carne, por lo que no tengo ningún tipo de necesidad. Me convertí a mí mismo en una marioneta, para nunca tener hambre, sed o cansarme. Una calentura no es nada para mí y en su defecto si hubiera hecho algo, ella tuviera toda la vagina llena de astillas—Hinata enrojeció y brinco ante la mención. Ibiki, hizo un gesto de asco, mientras Pain y Konan lo miraban estupefactos.

— ¿En dónde estuviste aquella noche? —cuestiono, pues aunque su declaración había sido demasiado, no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

—Soy propietario de una gran industria de marionetas, trabajo mucho en crear nuevas, esa es mi pasión.

— ¡Mentiroso! —grito Morino.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no. Ya he dicho todo lo que debía decir!.

— ¡Tu! —grito dirigiéndose a Zetsu— ¿Dónde estuviste aquella noche?

—Yo estaba en el escondite—dijo la parte blanca— No es cierto, estábamos en una misión de espionaje e investigación en Kumogakure— replico la parte negra— ¿en serio? —cuestiono la parte blanca— ¿Eres tan idiota que no recuerdas nada?—Ibiki alzo una ceja y lo descarto, eran dos personas que se contradecían uno al otro y en ese tipo de discusiones, no se podía tomar la información como objetiva.

— ¿Y tú? —Volvió hacia Pain—¿Qué estuviste haciendo aquella noche?

— ¡Estábamos haciéndolo en la guarida! — respondió Konan—¿nos podemos largar ya?, es evidente que no tienes ni idea y solo sacas suposiciones tontas y si quieres saber, ¿en dónde estuvo él? —señalo a Tobi—estaba en la guarida viéndonos en el acto, ¿contento?

Hinata enrojeció y volteo su cara, demasiada información innecesaria.

—Los dejaremos por el momento, pero no crean que no investigaremos, veremos quien de ustedes está diciendo mentiras y cuando llegue el día, serán castigados como la basura que son—Ibiki pido a toda la tripulación anbu que los guiara a las celdas. Cada uno estaba separado y no podían verse, eso para evitar cualquier tipo de acuerdo que entorpeciera con la investigación.

Hinata bajo la cabeza cuando todos los demás salieron, Ibiki se sintió impotente, pues no habían llegado a nada en concreto todavía.

Esa misma noche, ya dentro de su cuarto Hinata solo se guiaba por su corazonada; Pain, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu , aparentemente Tobi y sin lugar a dudas Sasori no pudieron haber sido. Solo quedaban Hidan, Deidara e Itachi como sospechosos y de esos tres el más cuerdo era el hermano de Sasuke. Quizá aunque Hidan era un asesino, ese día pudo haber omitido su ritual, pues recordó que según el hombre "era deliciosa", Deidara podía haber fingido…Tobi también o quizá la chica la había mentido para proteger a su novio, ¿y si… Kisame o Kakuzu hicieron una transformación para no ser reconocidos?, incluso Itachi pudo haber tenido otro arranque de ira como cuando mato a su propio clan. Entonces eso quería decir que…Sasori podía haber mentido con ser una marioneta o que Zetsu no era una planta después de todo. Las cosas empeoraban en su cabeza, Hinata veía la luz de la luna y con lágrimas en sus ojos demostraba lo desesperada que estaba, además no sabía que iba a suceder cuando conocieran el rostro de ese hombre… ¿lo iban a matar o lo iban a obligar a hacerse responsable?, por supuesto que el tener una vida junto a su agresor no era para nada una opción y prefería mil veces que lo asesinasen, aunque se escuchara cruel.

—Ya no llores muñequita — escuchó de pronto dentro de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Hinata reconoció de nuevo esa voz.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, de…deberías estar encerrado…te… te llevaron ahí después del interrogatorio.

—Se supone o… a menos que nunca haya ido a declarar—Hinata se quedó helada, su cuerpo temblara, temía por su vida, ese hombre estaba ahí para matarla y lo peor de todo era que estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada.

—De- déjeme en paz, váyase—murmuro tratando de ser valiente, pero de pronto sintió un dolor detrás de su nunca y si la oscuridad de aquella habitación no era suficiente, la penumbra que vino acontinuación la dejo en el suelo.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la luz de la luna, ahora no estaba dentro de su cuarto sino en un denso bosque—Vamos a divertimos… otra vez— escucho y su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

—No, no por favor— murmuro sin poder ver a nadie a su alrededor, solo la voz de ese hombre se escuchaba como un lejano eco. Se pellizco para ver si todo era parte de una pesadilla, pero no era así, era su realidad —por…por favor nowh…—no pudo ni terminar cuando una mano se colocó en sus labios. Hinata abrió los ojos ampliamente y comenzó a respirar agitara, mientras aquel hombre besaba su cuello y paseaba sus manos por sus pechos. "No puede ser, no de nuevo" pensó internamente.

—Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, aprovecharé y repetiré lo de aquella noche, fue tan placentero que desde ese día, he estado masturbándome pensando en ti, ansiando tu cuerpo, te traigo tantas ganas, que mi pantalón se va a romper de lo duro que está— las lágrimas de Hinata rodando por sus mejillas.

—No llores, como ya no eres virgen, ya no te va a doler, te prometo placer puro, solo coopera y gime para mí— el hombre beso su oreja y bajo hasta su cuello. Hinata estaba aterrada y sentía como poco a poco metía una de sus manos a su pantalón acariciando su intimidad, luego cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. Hinata dio un grito de dolor ahogado por la mano que cubría su boca; era horrible lo que le sucedía, ya la había humillado un vez, ¿Por qué querer hacerle tanto daño?

Tras diez minutos de estimulación, la vagina de Hinata estaba lista, el hombre lo supo de inmediato y ella presa del pánico quedo inmóvil. Hinata Hyuga era como un maniquí y aunque sabía que sucedería ya nada podía hacer. Ese hombre la había arrinconado en un árbol, sus pechos se azotaban contra el tronco en cada embestida que le daban. Nunca pudo voltear a ver a su agresor porque este se lo impedía, esta vez la fuerza del hombre era mayor. El hombre disfrutaba del momento al igual que el cuerpo de Hinata, el cual reaccionaba por instinto a la excitación provocada por aquella bestia que la penetraba sin compasión.

—Un placer volver a tenerte— dijo jadeando y con la voz ronca, lamiendo el oído de la Hyuga. Las piernas de Hinata temblaban debido a los orgasmos que recién le había causado. Ella estaba agotada y su intimidad ardía y palpitaba con fuerza. Ella se abrazó y escondió su cabeza en sus brazos.

—Eres un maldito—murmuro sollozando.

—Tu cuerpo dijo otra cosa, yo sé que te gusto—contesto, para luego volver a golpearla. Hinata volvió a ver todo oscuro de nuevo y cuando se levantó, noto que su cabello estaba mojado. Aquel hombre se había dado el lujo de bañarla y así esconder su verdadera identidad por segunda vez, pues no había rastros de nada.

Ahora lo que faltaba era ver era quien de ellos no estaba en su celda o se viera sospechoso. Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cárcel e informar lo sucedido, aunque se moria de vergüenza.

_**Continuara.**_


End file.
